


Autumn Ceremonies

by Aeris_Blue



Series: Seasons of Grillster [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Cold Feet, Commitment, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Moving On Together, Nervousness, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding, bordline dissociation, gay wedding, monster wedding, reception, reference to old grudges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris_Blue/pseuds/Aeris_Blue
Summary: After two years of building their relationship and a near life time spent together Grillby and Gaster are getting married.
Relationships: Grillby/Gaster, Grillster - Relationship, W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Series: Seasons of Grillster [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251605
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Autumn Ceremonies

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy this is a long one! I hope you all enjoy their last outing as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> And I wanted to share the fanart this series has received!
> 
> [ Ninvic-0](https://aeris-blue.tumblr.com/post/187268589630/i-this-is-incomprehensible-squeeing) Of tumblr drew this lovely piece dedicated to all of their kisses in the first half of the series!
> 
> [Ize-Bel](https://aeris-blue.tumblr.com/post/183993784440/ize-bel-ha-i-finally-finished-this-pretty) drew this of the boys first two dates!
> 
> And I wanted to share [this image](https://aeris-blue.tumblr.com/post/632437496678072320/the-final-installment-of-seasons-of-grillster-will) I drew for this update!

Planning for a wedding had been described as a miserable exhausting experience but Grillby and Gaster didn’t have much of an issue with it, probably because they weren’t alone. Papyrus was on top of everything immediately with a binder full of wedding plans and contacts that he had been assembling for the pair for several months. As embarrassing as the enthusiasm had been at first they ended up grateful for the groundwork he had laid. And truly, both of them recognized very quickly they would have been lost without that binder

Early on they knew they were going as old fashioned as they could muster with enough human centric traditions for the ceremony to be recognized in full. And-- well that was about it. They just weren’t very opinionated on how they wanted the ceremony to look, or what cakes tasted better, or who sat at what table. 

Luckily, fate seemed to be plotting in their favor. 

Grillby hadn’t been too keen when Asgore appeared on his doorstep, or in his bar which was more or less the same thing, but Gaster requested they hear him out. 

Asgore had started a garden venue a short ways out from Ebott and had recently taken a course to be able to legally marry couples. He wanted Gaster and Grillby to be his first wedding ceremony at his location. Asgore would take care of flowers, corsages, decorating, and the ceremony for the couple to make sure everything was perfect.

It had turned into a rather heated discussion between the pair with Gaster trying to push Grillby towards forgiveness until they actually went to the location. The entrance was a beautiful hedge maze, with arrows marking the proper direction to go, and had a gorgeous rose wrapped white gazebo in its center. Outside of the maze was a small cabin divided in half with a door on each side for the bride and groom (or groom and groom as the case may be) to get ready without seeing each other. The interior was simple with a few chairs, lighted mirrors, and a standing closet.

Where the ceremony was held was framed by hedges with antique looking white benches that sat facing a few hand dug steps. Was a flat grassy surface with a glass dome over the top of it. Gaster and Grillby stood under the dome holding hands and decided at that moment to allow Asgore to host the ceremony.

Grillby and Asgore fumbled their way through a conversation but never seemed to bring up the source of Grillby’s disdain. Probably because he was afraid it would make him change his mind.

Still, they had their venue, and their master of ceremonies, it was quickly decided that Grillby’s would be the location of the reception as well as the caterers, as long as Grillby swore he wouldn’t work his own wedding. For the cake they went with a small monster run company that was just starting up. They were absolutely delighted to work with Grillby and picked his mind on multiple occasions for his business prowess. He was always so uncomfortable in those situations but the young upstart seemed to take his advice to heart.

After the plans were set in motion, the wedding party was assembled, and rehearsals rehearsed Gaster went home with his sons a few days before the wedding and Grillby went back to his home with Fuku. They went through a great deal of effort to ensure the pair did not see each other before the wedding day. There was money on the line which meant the two grooms-to-be were more than a little competitive. 

That was a few nights ago though. Now, the pair were in their respective half of the cabin getting ready for the day.

“Dad would you hold still?” Papyrus laughed as he slipped the white vest over his father’s head.

“Sorry,” he pulled his arms through the vest, “I just have so much energy today and I don’t know why!” He signed in wide Hands with a cheekbone to cheekbone smile, “I feel like I could wrestle Undyne… And win!”

“Yeah,” Sans snorted, “I would love to put bets on that one. But seriously Dad hold still a second,” he failed once again to pin the violet asters to Gaster’s collar. So Papyrus took the corsage from him and tried himself with much better luck.

“Ya know,” Sans looked up to him lazily, “You look like a different monster than the one we met for the second time a few years ago.”

“Well I would certainly hope so,” he put his hands on his hips and looked into the mirror across the room. That goop drenched mess that crawled out of the void wasn’t even him, not really. It took a lot of effort to pull himself together but… it had been worth it. As he looked at the silky orange button down, saw his boys in the reflection, and thought of the monster that was currently dressing to match him he knew it had all been worth it.

Stars, he just wanted to get this over with! The ceremony, the party, it didn’t really matter; he just wanted to run into Grillby’s arms, hold him tight and call him his darling husband. He was getting married! Him! The recovered alcoholic, workaholic, outlier, voidling, former scientist turned student, was getting married to an amazing, wonderful, talented, witty, and bright bartender.

“I think he means you seem a lot happier,” Papyrus smiled and Gaster turned to him.

“I… I am. Stars,” he tapped his teeth with his fingertips, “I’m happy.” He wrapped an arm around each of his sons as tight as he could muster. He thought of his younger self looking at this scene in that gray cloak he loved so dearly and what he would think of him now. Maybe he would think he’d lost focus, that he had given up, but he knew that this warmth this camaraderie was something he had sought after since the very beginning. “I have a truly wonderful family and I think… that might be all I ever wanted.” Despite the amazing machines he had built, the monsters he had helped, and everything that he had once used to define himself this was he wanted.

“Well you’ve done a lot of good along the way,” Papyrus assured him as he slipped his black vest over his own orange button down.

“So you definitely deserve a bit of happiness,” Sans agreed, looking a little out of character in dress clothes.

“Just a bit? I think Dad deserves a moonful!”

“Psh, cause he’s a bit  _ lune _ y?”

“Sans. No.” Papyrus groaned, “It’s because he’s  _ over the moon _ in love!”

“Oh, I like that one better.”

“Regardless,” Gaster sighed, “I think my family is truly  _ out of this world _ .”

“‘Ey, I like it,” Sans smiled.

“You are both terrible,” Papyrus sighed stepping out of the group hug. “Have you practiced your vows and wishes?” 

“I’ve committed them to memory,” Gaster tapped the side of his head.

A soft knock stole his attention away and he turned to face the sound,“Hey Gaster?” Fuku called from the hallway, “Someone wants to see you.”

“As long as it’s not Grillby,” he called back but the door didn’t open.

“Dad says as long as it’s not Grillby,” Papyrus reiterated. Gaster looked at him peculiarly before he remembered only his boys knew how to read WingDings. A silly thing to forget but he was excited!

To everyone’s surprise it was Alphys who walked through the door. She wore a pale pink slip like dress with a true pink bow around the waist and a white lace shrug that pulled the whole outfit together. “Oh hey Al you’re looking good,” Sans smirked and she covered her face with the box she was holding.

“Th-thanks I uh, actually made it… my-myself, but um, Gaster you look nice,” she smiled with worried brows.

‘Thank you Alphys, you look lovely.’

She let out a sharp squeak before she stuck the box straight out, “I wanted to give you your gift now because I, uh, thought you might like to have it. F-for the ceremony.”

‘Are you sure?’ He took the white wrapped box from her and she nodded. Gently he peeled back the paper then opened the lid to reveal a strip of black leather potentially big enough to stretch around his wrist. When he flipped it over he saw all of the mechanical components and recognized their placement, ‘You finished it?’

“The charge should last at least an hour,” she smiled.

‘I could… tell Grillby my vows. Actually tell them to him,’ he looked down to the device then to Alphys, ‘thank you.’

“It was your idea I just tweaked it a bit, but, I thought you might want to do just that,” she smiled shyly up to him, “I’m going to go back to my seat now but… I’m glad to see you so happy Gaster.”

‘Thank you,’ he waved as she left then retrieved the leather from the box and wrapped it around his neck just under the collar of his shirt. Out of sight but not out of mind. Gaster studied himself in the mirror for a moment, “Grillby,” he smirked at the crisp clean common centric font that conjured in his mind, “I love you.” It worked. He could talk in a way anyone could understand. “I can say my vows,” fat purple tears formed in his sockets but he pinched them back not wanting them to stain his cheekbones.

“That’s great dad!” Papyrus cheered.

“Gaster,” Fuku called softly, he jumped having forgotten she was even there. “I know you’re excited but…” She crossed over to him slowly before she wrapped her hand around his arm, “my dad loves you. Exactly as you are. If you want to say your vows, just say them.”

“In front of everyone?” Gaster knit his brows together, “I know you haven’t heard my voice but no one wants to listen to that.”

“If you feel more comfortable with the collar than use it, it’s your day, but just know I don’t think my dad cares what you sound like.” Gaster tapped the collar with his fingertips and considered her words.

“I don’t know…”

* * *

Grillby took a breath staring deep into his reflection, “I, Grillby, take you, Gaster, to be my husband,” he smiled softly, “to have and to hold from this day forward,” as close as he wanted. That tiny frame of his against his chest as he read in his lap, all these activities they loved to do just to be close, had a different weight to them. 

“For better,” like a hilltop date with fireworks where he realized just how in love he was with this monster, “for worse,” a sickness caused by words unspoken. Still, for better or worse they had already endured it all. He still struggled to lean on Gaster but… he was doing better and he would continue to.

“For richer, for poorer,” was poorer actually a word? It didn’t sound right. He looked down to the card tucked into the mirror stand to find his place again, “in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish.” Cherish was a good word. He couldn’t define it if asked but he liked the sound of it. He’d have to tell Gaster he cherished him and see what he thought. 

“Till death…” He looked at his hands fumbling with his bowtie, “...do us part…” His fingers couldn’t keep a solid grip on the two strands and every attempt to join them met with ugly results. Slowly he felt his temperature rise as he grew agitated with the stupid thing. He started every morning tying a bow tie so why in the world wasn’t this working? It dropped to the floor and he cursed.

“You shouldn’t talk like that in front of your kids. They are quite impressionable,” Fuku teased as she reached down to pick up the bow tie.

A nervous violet wormed through his flames, “How long have you been here?”

“I was outside the door as you practiced,” she admitted with a neon glow as she sat in a small gray chair, “you don’t have to memorize it you know. Asgore will help out if you need it.”

“It’s the least I can do,” he squinted at the writing again, “I’d write it on my hand if I could.”

Her coal black flecks looked him up and down with a considerate smile. “You’re super tense Dad, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine…” She pouted at that and he sighed, “I don’t know, I guess I’m more nervous than I thought I would be. Talking in front of others has always made me sick to my core and I love Gaster so much I just want to make sure this goes well for him.”

“This is for both of you,” she leaned forward and put her hand on his back.

“I know,” he took the tie back from her and tried to tie it again. Better but still not right. “I’m excited to call him my Husband, to say everything is ours, and just… I don’t know. I mean, I know this doesn’t make anything different, not really, but… I’m excited for the change I guess?”

“I’m excited for the cake,” Fuku smiled wickedly and Grillby crackled.

“Yeah, yeah, poor neglected Fuku whose dad could cook anything but sweets,” he scoffed.

“Hey I wasted away in a world without sugar for years!”

“I was protecting your teeth.”

“What teeth?” Her eyes widened incredulously and they both laughed at the silliness of the statement. Of course Grillby’s real problem with sweets was how temperature sensitive things like frosting or candies were. They tended to just melt in his grip. That being said though he could think of a few cakes he had struggled through for his daughter.

Fuku’s flames softened as she looked into her father’s reflection in the mirror. “I’m happy for you dad, you two really have something special together.”

“Thank you Fuku, I’m glad you warmed up to him.”

“I’m not going to give my dad to any ho-hum monster that crawls out of murky unknown depths,” she smirked, “but he’s nice. He asks me about my schoolwork a lot, he’s tutored me through some of my science classes, and in return I’ve helped him with his human history homework.” She crackled at some memory or another before she dimmed solemnly. 

“But I wasn’t really open to the idea of you and him until the day you had to carry him back home after he helped you get better.” She shook her head with a fixated glance at his shoes, “You were so worried dad and I think I realized just how much he really meant to you. And if he meant that much to you, well then, he was important to me too.”

Grillby’s shoulders relaxed as he turned to face her properly. Her plum colored dress left her shoulders exposed and came down to her knees, around the waist was a fabric flower that sat on her hip. She’d grown up so much from the little flame he first brought home and he let his pride glow across his form. He wondered if someday he would be on the other side of this story helping her into her partners colors and giving support to her as she flickered with worry. 

Gaster was going to be her dad by the end of the day and that thought reminded him of something. “When you were a little girl, I think in your first year of schooling, you came home one day all upset with me. I couldn’t get you to talk and I was so worried something terrible had happened.”

He could almost see her now folded up in the corner in her black shorts and hot pink tanktop pouting up a storm. It had taken an evening of coaxing with games, toys, and food to get her to even look at him. When finally she flopped onto the couch beside him she was a mess of soot. “You asked me why your mom didn’t love you enough to stay.”

Fuku blinked then crackled a bit, “Oh my, I had you all worried for nothing.”

He nodded in agreeance with a wide smile, “I was so relieved I thought you were really hurt and that it was somehow my fault.” It had been mother’s day and all of the kids were instructed to make crafts for their moms. When Fuku asked the teacher if she could make something for her dad instead the class got to talking. Just as any room full of tiny children tended to do. They came to the conclusion her mom didn’t love her or her dad enough to stay. 

Poor Fuku thought it was her fault but Eternals don’t have moms, or even dads for that matter, they were born into the world by chance and were intended to discover the world for themselves. Grillby just couldn’t let the poor sickly flame grow on their own. Some lingering memory of a monster no one thought should have children raising two wonderful boys had stirred in him the day they met and compelled him to action.

“When I explained it to you it pushed your worry away but something I never understood started after that. Every woman that entered my bar while you were present was pulled up to me. You would smile up to the poor soul and whisper ‘he’s single’ to them.”

Fuku clasped her face, “I don’t remember this at all!”

“You were little and you wanted a mom…” When Red and him started dating again Fuku was so happy. Red had been like a mother to her and she wanted nothing more than to be able to really call her that. Which was probably why they had both tried so hard to make it work even when it didn’t. “Sorry I ended up getting you another dad.”

She crackled, “I care much more about your happiness than having a mom.”

“You’re a good kid, someone raised you right.”

“Yeah I’ve got a pretty cool dad.” She stood up, hugged him close, then tugged the bowtie gently to its proper place, “You’re on in ten,” she smiled, “better get to practicing. I’m going to go make sure everyone is getting seated properly.”

“Thank you luff,” Grillby watched her leave then turned back to the mirror. His breath was cold as he stared into his reflection, “I Grillby, take you WingDings Gaster, to be my husband.” He glanced down at the note, “To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for rich or for poor,” he pressed his lips together. “For richer, for poorer,” he corrected with a sigh. “In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until… till, death…” He looked into the mirror and swallowed hard as gray flames began to whisper against his oranges, “do us part.”

* * *

Gaster checked his phone again as he waited in his little cue box with Toriel. They were officially eight minutes behind schedule and no one would tell him why. He looked up into Toriel’s burgundy eyes and she smiled at him, “This just happens sometimes dear nothing to worry about.” The matriarch was the only member of the wedding to wear their respective grooms color which was sort of disappointing. Toriel was of course stunning in her violet ankle length dress but it wasn’t that different than what she would usually wear.

‘Grillby is too punctual to let this much time pass,’ he sighed with furrowed brows. It wasn’t fair of him to assume it was Grillby but something in his soul just felt like that was the case. The pair would never share a true soul link but sometimes he swore he could feel what Grillby felt. Maybe that was just optimistic thinking though...

“Perhaps Sans and Papyrus got carried away in their merrymaking,” she proposed.

‘That… sounds likely,’ Gaster admitted sitting back down on the iron garden bench. ‘Were you nervous or excited when you married Asgore?’ He knew that wasn’t exactly her favorite day to look back on but warmth still shown in her eyes.

“Both,” Toriel smiled leaning against the side of the bench. “I was excited because I knew that I loved the clumsy, bumbling, soft spoken monster but at the same time we were so different. It wasn’t until later that I learned exactly how much.” She shook her head, “Anyways, all of those before hand jitters went away when I stood across from him, and for one moment, when I looked into his eyes, I felt as if our soul thrummed in unison.”

“I loved him, I truly did, and I don’t know if it was ever more than in that exact moment,” she sighed. “Luckily, I don’t see things panning out the way they did for us for you too. You share a different kind of love.”

‘And without the responsibilities of a whole kingdom on our shoulders.’ Toriel looked away at that and a part of Gaster wondered that if it wasn’t for that stresser if the two would still be together. Gaster folded his hands in his lap and took a breath as he recited his vows in his head.

“Hey Dad?” Came Papyrus’s voice without any of his usual gusto.

Gaster stood up to look over the hedge maze at his son, “Yes?”

“I’m sure this is absolutely not a big deal whatsoever and that it has a totally understandable reason and will all be sorted out.”

“But?” Gaster prompted.

“Grillby is missing.”

“Oh my,” Toriel put a paw on Gaster’s shoulder. “I’m sure there is a sound explanation, maybe he got lost in the hedge maze?”

“It most certainly is not your fault,” Papyrus added, “and I am very certain Grillby still wants to marry you.”

Gaster’s shoulders squared, ‘He’s upset about something… I need to talk to him.’ Papyrus and Toriel exchanged a glance having anticipated a different reaction. ‘I’ll find him.’ He stepped into the hedge maze knowing full well Grillby wouldn’t have gone far. 

Immediately the simple gazebo area came to mind as a good first place to check as it was something solid to hold on to but still out in the open where Grillby could feel the sun. He sent his overgrown blaster through the maze its sharp cheekbones grazed against the hedges and Gaster followed readily after it. He shut his eyes as they approached the gazebo, he had a bet to win after all, and listened for the blaster who chuffed in confirmation before dissipating.

“You had better shut your eyes!” Gaster called out in warning. Even if his voice wasn’t anything pleasant he knew Grillby would at least know to look away. 

Grillby chose to face out the opposite direction of Gaster’s voice: “Alright but you had better shut your sockets.” Gaster chuckled blindly swinging his hand gently in front of himself until he found a column then turned to face the direction he came from.

Grillby buried his face in his hands, “I missed my cue didn’t I?” His flames rolled in flickers of gray and green across his form. “Sorry.”

Gaster summoned a pair of hand bullets where he hoped was in Grillby’s view. ‘Nothing to apologize for,’ the bullets signed, ‘but it’s just not like you to run late.’

“I just… got distracted.”

‘By what?’

Grillby swallowed, “Till death do us part.”

The vows? Grillby did detest talking in front of others but that didn’t seem to be the case here. Gaster clamped his teeth together as he focused on the words: Till death do us part. For a monster destined to live forever that line probably did have a different connotation. Only one of them ran the risk of letting death seperate their love and the other, just had to deal with it. That… didn’t really seem fair, Gaster rubbed at his soft silky buttondown’s sleeve with his thumb and first finger.

“I hadn’t really thought about it before, how, I’m going to have to say goodbye to you sometime… and that…” Grillby rubbed his face. He hated to admit it but Gaster… wasn’t the strongest of monsters, bones could break so easily, and the monster was about nine years older than he was. Even scarier was that he knew exactly what skeleton dust was like and it was too easy to imagine Gaster slipping between his fingers.

Gaster clamped his teeth, ‘Yeah… that wasn’t anything we’ve really talked about.’

Grillby shook his head, “I don’t know why I can’t stop thinking about it. That’s not what today is about.” He was supposed to be happy today and he was! Just the thought of marrying Gaster had his Core doing flips but he felt anchored to the bar he was clutching between his hands.

‘This is probably one of those things that you’ve thought about from time to time but you crushed it beneath your heel and moved on.’

“I don’t know why I do that,” he sighed. He could tell Gaster anything, he was the one always pushing for more communication but… in the end he was a hypocrite. No, he rubbed his face frantically, no, he wasn’t he just had troubles recognizing when thoughts bothered him. He sighed deeply, “Sorry,” he shook his head, “everyone is waiting.”

‘Grillby…’ Gaster looked out amongst the beautiful greenery and felt a gentle breeze against his bones, ‘I haven’t given that time a lot of thought and I hadn’t even considered how that would leave you.’

“It doesn’t matter right now.”

‘Yes, it does, they are all here for us so they can wait for us,’ Gaster assured him but he was never sure how stern his hands looked without a face to link their meaning to. 

“No, it really doesn’t, because I know we’ll both just do whatever feels right when the time comes.”

‘I suppose we will.’

“I’d rather think about loving you the rest of your life than losing you.”

Gaster smirked, ‘I have no intention of leaving anytime soon.’

“Good. Cause I won’t let you…” The pair fell silent for a while lost in their own thoughts before Grillby continued, “Gaster?”

“Hm?”

“I love you,” his voice was filled with soft crackles.

“I love you too,” he smirked mischievously, ‘but Starling? Save it for your vows.’

“Right,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “okay, I’m feeling better.”

‘You sure?’

“Yeah, I think… Just not seeing you for as few days as I did had me a bit more umm melon… melan,” he furrowed his brows, he knew this one. He did. “Don’t you dare tell me!” Grillby ordered as he thought and Gaster laughed from behind him, “melancholy!” He smirked a bit disappointed at how proud he felt. 

Gaster couldn’t help but smile at his partner's achievement, he loved this flame so much. 

“But just seei-- hearing you again made me feel better.” Gaster felt Grillby clumsily paw for his arm which he happily laced around his. 

“No peeking,”Grillby teased right before they nearly tumbled off of the step down from the gazebo.

When they approached the cabins again Sans linked his arm around Grillby’s and Papyrus took Gaster’s and led them back to their respective waiting areas. Gaster stretched his arms out in front of him then sat back down on his waiting bench, ‘I want it to be well documented it wasn’t me.’

Toriel chuckled, “I shall write it down.”

Gaster only had to wait long enough for his son’s to get back in position before Asgore gestured for them to get into their own positions. Toriel squeezed Gaster gently before she wrapped her arm around his and walked at an even pace across the back of the gathering to meet with Grillby who was putting in much more of an effort to keep his matriarch upright than Gaster needed to his.

Madame Maribelle was by all means a frail looking old woman, her bones were nearly as exposed as Gaster’s own, her white hair was fluffed away from her head like a cloud, and her makeup was respectable for her age but her eyes burned with a life more fiery than Grillby’s.

Gaster smiled as he took in Grillby’s violet button down happy to see his own color against the flames. They were dressed nearly identical minus Gaster’s black tie and Grillby’s white bow tie. He would have been concerned if the monster had worn a tie to their wedding. 

The two pairs turned up the center aisle and walked in silence as the gathered monsters and humans turned to watch them. They stood before Asgore who did his best not to make direct eye contact with Toriel or Grillby, “Matriarch’s I request your blessing on this day so that these two grooms may wed. See that they are fit for one another.”

Maribelle chuckled more than delighted to escape Grillby’s firm grip to stand on her own in front of Gaster. Her blue eyes twinkled like stars as she adjusted the corsage on Gaster’s vest, “So you’re the one taking my flame from me, hmm?” Gaster heard Grillby crackle merrily and saw him move just enough to watch. “I’m happy to finally meet you face to face Gaster.” Her voice was like sugar in lukewarm water. There was a strange almost magic like sensation that rolled off of her just like Grillby had said. 

‘I’m delighted to make your acquaintance Maribelle,’ Gaster smiled.

“Oh you are quite delightful aren’t you?” She stepped away and tilted her head one way than the other, “I suppose if I had to lose my darling Grillbert to anyone you are certainly a good choice,” she cackled with a laugh full of life that made Gaster’s eyelight brighten involuntarily with mirth.

‘G-R-I-L-L-B-E-R-T?’ Gaster asked with a tilt of his head.

Her starry eyes burned bright as her painted lips formed a tight smile, “He didn’t tell you? Well--” She put her hands up in surrender to stop herself, “A story for another time. But I approve dear Gaster, and give you my blessing.”

‘Thank you Maribelle.’

Toriel pulled down Grillby’s vest so it sat as it should over his belt, “I’m sorry if it is awkward for you to face me like this.”

“I wasn’t ever mad at you…” Grillby admitted doing his best not to lock with her burgundy eyes. It was Asgore and he hated that by association he had turned that resentment towards Toriel as well. Then when she vanished without a trace it was as if she admitted her fault, at least in his mind. “I am--”

Toriel shushed him softly, “Today is not about such things little flame,” she smiled softly as he sputtered at the old nickname. With a practiced ease she folded his collar, “You know,” her eyes grew sharp as the estoc he knew her to weild, “Gaster is very dear to me don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Then I am sure you know the consequences if harm comes to him?” Her magic grew fiery enough to make Grillby’s own flames shutter. She laughed, “I’m sorry dear it’s my job to scare you a bit today.” She looked over to Gaster, “He’s changed so much since I met him for the second time but I get the feeling that this is the happiest I’ve ever seen him. He loves you Grillby and I know you love him too.” Her eyes grew misty as a sappy smile made her fangs poke out, “Grillby, I give you my blessing.”

“Thank you Toriel,” Grillby smiled up to her.

Maribelle took Gaster’s right hand in both of hers as Toriel took Grillby’s left hand in her paws and the two matriarch’s linked the grooms’ hands together before they turned to face Asgore. Maribelle stood behind Gaster and Toriel behind Grillby before the two grooms walked up to Asgore who looked more than a little uncomfortable in his pale gray three piece suit. His white fur stuck out from the collar at odd angles but his golden beard was well combed with a few plaits weaved into it. 

Grillby took a breath as he approached the former king of monsters. He still had mixed feelings about letting Asgore be a part of this day but… The venue he’d made was beautiful, he’d taken so much care to make sure they had everything they needed, and Gaster seemed delighted to have his former boss be a part of this. A part of Grillby wondered if he should move on past what Asgore had made him do but another part knew he never would, even if coexistence had been achieved once.

“Grillby,” Asgore smiled boldly, “Gaster,” he nodded to him, “are you ready?”

“Yes,” they agreed in unison and Grillby did his best not to smile at Gaster for using his voice.

“Well then, let us begin,” Asgore nodded to the assortment of monsters and humans gathered. “Howdy everyone!” Those gathered had a mix between confusion across their faces or a nervous laugh at the change in composure. He adjusted his collar, “We have gathered here today to celebrate the union of WingDings Gaster and Grillby.”

“May those who bear the strings of fate step forward.” Asgore bowed his head to the first row of seats. Sans and Papyrus rose and walked up beside Gaster while Fuku and Justin, Grillby’s assistant manager, moved to stand beside Grillby. Between their hands they carried three strands each one in white, one violet, and one orange. The strings were long enough to nearly touch the ground even when the bearers stood spaced apart. 

“Gaster, if you would start,” Asgore gestured to him and Gaster clamped his teeth. 

He reached up towards the collar under his shirt and shut his sockets. It was a taboo to use magic during the ceremony but he needed his hands to braid the strings of fate. That’s why he had to say his vows. Grillby had told him he didn’t care about bad luck or silly stories and gave him permission to use his hand bullets to sign but… he wanted to tell him. When he opened his sockets he saw his boys and Fuku staring at him expectantly but it wasn’t until he saw Grillby that he made his decision. Without a single word Gaster knew exactly how Grillby was feeling so surely, for once his Font wouldn’t get in the way.

Gaster took the end of the white strand and pulled it to gently sit in both of his hands. “I take the strand of life, and wish for health for my partner and myself.” He did everything he could to not notice the sound of monsters stirring in their seats trying to figure out if the strange mechanical noises actually came from him. He took the purple strand and set it next to the white one, “I take the strand of duty, and wish to fulfill your needs without losing my own.” His eyes darted out to the crowd and he clamped his teeth tight. This was stupid, why go through all of this if no one could understand him? “And with this orange thread I thank you, Grillby, for your thoughtfulness, your patience, wit, and smile.”

He held the three strands in front of him to display them to Grillby before he got to work braiding them together. “Grillby, you are the most amazing monster I have ever met,” he did his best to look at Grillby and not the gathered assortment of individuals as he spoke. “When I first met you, I knew you were something special, and you’ve proved to me everyday since then just how special you are.”

His hand moved from his braiding up to his collar, this was pointless, if he was going to pour his soul out Grillby should at least know what he’s saying. Fuku smiled encouragingly at him and his eyelight dropped back down to the braid, “I’ve never met a monster,” his shoulders dropped, “even a little bit like you.” His hands fidgeted trying desperately to stay on task but twitching with the desire to sign. “You make me feel strong, you make me feel wanted, and most importantly, you make me feel real.”

“I’m not sure at what point I realized that I loved you. I tried again, and again, to pinpoint the moment but I think… I failed to notice it. It was so easy to fall in love with you my star that I didn’t even notice when it happened.” The end of the strands passed his fingers and he tied them into a knot holding the braid alongside his sons. Their families were going to be one after this and there was no one else he’d rather have at his side. “I love you Grillby and I want to love you with all that I am.”

“I have something in my sockets,” Papyrus muttered as he wiped his sockets with his arm.

Asgore waited a beat both to make sure Gaster had finished speaking, “Grillby, it is your turn to take the strings.”

Grillby grabbed the white strand but he shifted his weight from right to left as he fidgeted with the strand. He was so proud of Gaster for talking in front of everyone with his true voice and he wanted to tell him that, and how he heard every word, and how he felt the emotion in his soul, but when he opened his mouth nothing but pops and sizzles escaped. He took a breath and tightened his grip on the white string, “C-can I just kiss him?” Pink burst into his flames as Justin stifled a laugh.

Asgore’s ears perked up and he chuckled, “That comes later Grillby.”

Right, he looked down at the toes of his shoes and had the sudden realization that this wasn’t anything he had ever done before in any of his lives. He’d never met a monster quite like Gaster, “I take the strand of life, and wish happiness upon it.” A life of joy spent together was all he wished for his Bun because he knew as long as he was happy Grillby would be.

He reached for the orange strand, “I take the strand of duty and wish that our goals may be the same.” Stars, how pink was he right now? He felt like he was burning far too hot for the delicate strands in his hands. All he needed to do was burn the strands of fate in front of everyone. “And with this violet strand I thank you Gaster…” He took a breath trying to calm his racing soul, “I thank you for your spirit, your body, and your mind.”

Braiding was... hard. He noticed that he grew silent as he fumbled with trying to pull them neat and tight like Gaster’s were. They gaped awkwardly and he felt his cheeks growing warm again, “I really wish I could just kiss you now,” he mumbled. “I… I love you Gaster. I love your brilliant mind, your curious nature, and your ability to make anything but food into a reality.” Sans snickered at that and his brother elbowed him. 

“And,” he went silent again as he fell off his rhythm for the braid, “I love how you nurture qualities in me I never believed myself to have. You think I’m smart even if I don’t feel that’s the case. You say I’m talented even if all I can do is cook. I still worry… a lot,” Fuku nodded a quiet agreeance, “and I don’t know if I’ll ever stop but I know I feel… Secure when I’m with you. Heck even just seeing you right now,” he smiled goofily and Gaster returned it trying his best not to let his violet tears go anywhere.

“I just love you Bun,” he tied the knot despite wishing for nothing more than to start over and try again, “and the idea of spending the rest of our lives together makes my soul want to leave its hearthstone just to be with you. You are an amazing, beautiful, and talented monster.” 

That time Asgore couldn’t hide his sniffles as his eyes watered enough to form a few tears. Grillby had to admit it was pretty difficult to be angry with the sap in that moment. “That was lovely, both of you,” he smiled. 

He removed a gray braid from the top of the podium that he stood in front of, “And now I join your strings of fate with the strings of destiny.”

Gaster and Grillby offered the ends of their respective braids to Asgore who began to weave them around his own, “I have not known these two as a couple for very long but I am incredibly grateful for the opportunity to make their love official. I wish for their continued happiness to be an inspiration to all that they meet. These two truly represent what can happen if you carry hope in your soul and I wish for that hope to burn just as strongly through the years as it does now.” He tied the ends together and displayed the strand to the gathered monsters, “Fate has brought these two together and destiny has accepted their union.”

He handed the ends to Gaster and Grillby who smiled happily down the rope to each other. “Now, for the vows.”

Gaster took a breath and from memory recited the traditional vows from beginning to end without hesitation. Then he passed his end of the braid back to his sons to reach into his pocket and pull out a silver ring. ‘And with this ring, I choose to wed one of the most remarkable monsters I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.’

With his right hand Grillby held onto the end of the braid while he offered his left to Gaster. The cool to the touch ring made his flames recoil as the metal ran down his finger but he smiled once it settled into place. Gaster had told him when he returned from ring shopping that he’d gone a little over their price range to insure that it was fireproof. Something Grillby hadn’t even considered before but he was grateful for it now. It was already impossible to imagine taking it off.

In the center of the silver ring was a small star with the tiniest of diamonds in the center. He smiled, he was someone’s star, one of those great balls of flame that shined so bright their love could be felt miles and miles away.

Grillby fumbled a bit clumsily through the written vows but Gaster loved watching him try his best, often trying to find his way around them without Asgore’s help but eventually needing to ask for assistance. Gaster didn’t miss the way Fuku glowed with pride when her father finished every bit as delighted as he was that he had come this far in a ceremony full of his weaknesses. “And with this ring, I choose to wed one of the most brilliant monsters to have ever lived.”

Gaster put the braid in his right hand but hesitated a moment with his left to wipe a pesky tear from his socket. He grew so tired of being overwhelmed by things but at least this was for a good reason. A smooth gold ring ran down his thin finger bones and rested just short of the base of it. Such a quiet subtle weight but it told him he would never be alone again. 

“It is a tradition of our kind for the master of ceremonies to give a young sapling as the first gift of their union.” Asgore moved further back and grabbed a small potted tree decorated in vibrant orange and yellow heart shaped leaves. “So as the master of ceremonies I gift them a northern catalpa tree. May its’ white blossoms beckon spring, it’s green leaves harbor life, it’s brilliant autumn shades remind you of this day, and may it shield your love from the harshness of winter.”

The pair kneeled by the base of the tree then draped and coiled their braid around the branches loosely so as not to disturb the trees growth. Shoulder to shoulder they ran their ends over the thin branches their hands hovering about each other taking in the presence. They were almost done. Almost finished. Then the rest of their lives could start.

Grillby helped Gaster up to his feet and they stood in front of Asgore holding hands at last and facing their friends and family. “Without further ado I present to you Grillby and WingDings!” Asgore bellowed before leaning closer to Grillby, “Now you can kiss him.” Gaster had expected Grillby to sputter shyly being called out directly but he wasted no time closing the distance between them giving the crowd something to hollar about. Unfortunately there were way too many people watching for Gaster to get into it so he quickly pressed his forehead against Grillby’s giving him an excellent view of the monster’s bright white flecks.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Thank you all for coming to witness their union,” Asgore bowed his head lightly as the pair walked down the aisle they had walked up with their matriarchs this time together, side by side, hand in hand, as they intended to be for the rest of their lives.

Grillby pulled him towards the side of the cabin and kissed Gaster as deeply as he wished and this time Gaster was able to return it. “Hello my husband,” Grillby breathed heavily pressing hot air over Gaster’s face. Gaster laughed and kissed him again.

He pressed his thumb to the collar under his shirt, “Hello my husband.” Grillby pulled back and looked at him curiously for a moment, “I love you.”

“I love you too bun,” Grillby laughed, burying his face in Gaster’s shoulder. “You could talk the whole time?”

He stretched his neck up to make the collar more visible, “Alphys finished it.”

The implications seemed to collect slowly in his mind until he crackled with a merry laugh. “Thank you, for trusting me with your voice.”

“I wrote all of my wishes and vows down if you’d like to read them--”

“Don’t worry, I heard you loud and clear love.”

Gaster bit his cheek with a smile, “I love my husband very much.”

“I don’t know,” Grillby bounced his brows, “if you were to meet my husband--”

“Mine would still be fantastic,” Gaster smiled untying Grillby’s bowtie.

“Hey!” A third voice called sharply from around the other side of the cabin, “Do you guys want to go to your reception or just huddle in the bushes and kiss like teenagers?”

“Fuku,” they both smirked, stealing one more quick kiss before their kids could pester them.

Sans and Papyrus poked their head around the corner and Grillby and Gaster opened their arms to them. “Heya daddy-o,” Sans smirked up to Grillby who shook his head.

“Dad, and-- dad! Don’t keep your guests waiting!” Papyrus stomped his foot but he didn’t break the hug.

“Alright, alright,” Gaster admitted his defeat.

“Dad?” Fuku called again and Grillby looked up to her and braced himself as she took off running towards him-- unfortunately he was not the subject of this attack. Gaster toppled over backwards as his arms were filled with an excited green flame. “Welcome to the Fire family Gaster,” she laughed as she helped him up. “I’m proud of both of you,” she hugged Grillby quickly but as tightly as she was able.

“I’m not gonna call you dad but I think you both did great,” Justin chuckled, hanging back from the family.

“Thank you for being a part of the ceremony,” Grillby called to him as they moved back up the hill towards him.

“Wouldn’t have missed it,” he held his hand out and Grillby shook it firmly. “You sure you don’t want me to pour the drinks tonight?”

“I don’t know which of you is the worst workaholic,” Fuku smirked, “but no. No one is working tonight!”

Papyrus drove them down the winding roads back towards the city in his shiny red sports car. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but they were all in good company. There were cheers when they entered and Gaster did his best not to flinch at the sound. They took a few moments to order their first round of drinks before Grillby and Gaster moved to the dance floor.

Another thing they never seemed to agree on was the song to accompany their first dance. So they left it up to their kids to decide with the instructions that it had to be from the jukebox. Every song in the machine was their song in one way or another. So Grillby and Gaster stood with nervous breath, their arms wrapped around each other as they waited for the ghostly DJ to start playing.

Low swinging brassy notes began to play and the pair laughed falling into a sway with Grillby’s hands on the top of Gaster’s hips: ‘ _ You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off of you,’ _ Gaster did his best to lipsync with the music despite not actually possessing lips. Grillby smiled widely and took the next verse,  _ ‘You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much.’ _

Grillby pulled Gaster close and they moved in a floating box step around the dance floor while the music continued its’ soft flow, it was simple, but the flow was impressive to those less acquainted with the dance. Some folks whooped as they passed them but for the most part the room was quiet… Until the music picked up.

_ ‘I love you baby!’  _ The song had a strong enough beat to it and was familiar enough there was no surprise when the room began to clap in time. With a nervous laugh the pair moved into much more of a bouncy step to match the vocals.  _ ‘Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay,’  _ Grillby stretched his arm out and Gaster spun out from him,  _ ‘And let me love you baby, let me love you.’  _ Gaster curled gladly back into Grillby’s chest swaying gently with his back against Grillby swaying as the music took on its’ original tempo.

‘ _ You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off of you _ ,’  Gaster turned to face Grillby who was smiling earnestly. They had steps they usually followed here but it seemed they both reached the same conclusion with a simple glance as they chose just to sway. 

Grillby rested his chin on Gaster’s shoulder and purred soft, content, and so very happy. The deep content crackles that fizzed in his throat rumbled in his chest as he felt Gaster’s soul beat against his rib cage floating as close to his own as it could. He thought back to that day in the bar where he first met this monster where he had just been left alone with a strange familiarity. Who would have thought a little over two years later he would be marrying that monster?

Stars, this was his husband. Soot began to waft from him, ‘ _ And I thank God I'm alive, You're just too good to be true,’  _ he pulled away to look Gaster in his watery sockets and he laughed a little. Good, it wasn’t just him. ‘ _ Can't take my eyes off of you,’ _ they kissed on the last bit of music barely aware of the cheers from those gathered. 

“I love you Bun,” his voice almost sounded like a growl as he tried to suppress the crackles in his throat.

“I love you Starling,” Gaster smiled even as whatever charge was left on the collar drifted away. Grillby knew, he always knew.

“That was wonderful,” Madame Maribelle applauded as she approached, “my you are such talented dancers!” She cackled a laugh, “Mind if I cut in?”

‘Of course,’ Gaster smiled stepping back.

“No, no,” she shook her thin finger then pointed, “I want you skeleman!” She hooked her arm around his, “Let’s lindy hop!” Gaster shot a panicked look to Grillby who sparked warmly and signed a tender wish of luck to his husband.

Toriel rubbed her eyes, “You two were lovely out there.” She picked him up into an impressive hug. “Sorry,” she smiled, “I always get so emotional at these things.”

Grillby smiled softly at her, “I’m going to do everything I can to take good care of him.”

“I believe it,” she nodded her head, “oh!” Her ears perked up, “Asgore said he put your tree in the back of your truck.”

“Is he still here?” Grillby wasn’t sure which answer he wanted but there was still relief when she shook her head. However he did add thanking Asgore for the ceremony to his post wedding to-do list.

For a while he meandered about talking with the dog pack and a few of Snowdin’s residents before he ran into Sans and Papyrus. He sighed as they smiled at him and he slid them twenty bucks a piece. “What’s this for?” Sans asked.

“I may have snuck a peek at your father before the wedding,” Grillby admitted. It was at the gazebo, he just… He needed to see Gaster, know that he was okay, seeing that the monster was standing there just as strong as always cleared the fear in his mind almost instantly.

“Grillby,” Papyrus gasped, grinning as wide as he could muster.

“Yeah, yeah,” Grillby waved them off.

“So does this mean dad did too?” Sans smirked already looking over to his father from across the room.

“No, as far as I know he didn’t,” Grillby shook his head. “And don’t tell your dad I peeked.”

“I don’t know, it might pique his interest,” Sans winked.

“Please, not tonight at least,” Grillby wasn’t sure why he felt the need to beg as if they were loan sharks after his last penny. He figured Gaster would find it funny but he just wanted to have the sense of accomplishment for the night.

“Well, if we were to have a little hush money,” Papyrus grinned.

“I am not giving you hush money,” Grillby put his hands on his hips.

“Well then--” Papyrus started before Grillby gave the boys another ten a piece.

“You two are merciless,” he groaned.

“It’s one of our best qualities,” Sans chuckled.

After that defeat Grillby moved to meet back up with Gaster who was talking to a blue and gray cat. Grillby knew he had been introduced to this monster but for some reason the name slipped his mind. ‘And that’s why the triple point is so fascinating as it causes all states of matter--’ Gaster paused, smiling over at Grillby as he approached. 

“Are you ready to cut the cake? If we don’t do it soon Undyne has threatened to do it for us,” he smirked.

‘Oh, of course, sorry Milo I’ll be back,’ Gaster signed as he rested his hand over Grillby’s arm.

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t plan on going anywhere,” the cat snickered seemingly content to step back from the bustle of the crowd. That was one of the monsters that had been stuck in the void alongside Gaster. He wasn’t well acquainted with them but he was grateful for their help in bringing Gaster back to him. Grillby kissed his cheekbone for no reason other than he wanted to.

“How are you holding up?” He asked.

“It’s loud, there are a ton of people, I feel emotionally drained,” he shook his head, “but I’m happy first and foremost.”

“After this do you want to get some air?”

“Yes, please,” Gaster smiled relieved as they approached the cake table. They waited for the dj to silence everyone, which took a moment since they were so soft spoken, but eventually all eyes returned to them.

Gaster resisted the urge to take a fingerful of icing, it was a terrible habit, but he loved the texture. So smooth, so soft, Grillby handed him the knife with a knowing glance. They cut into the cake their hands on top of each other as they pressed down. The spongy cake stuck to the side of the knife and they pinched it off with their fingers doing their best to hide the mischievous spirit that possessed them.

They laced their arms together and for an awkward moment just stared at each other well aware of the others intent. Grillby was faster. He was always faster. Sweet buttercream frosting smashed against Gaster’s teeth as he lunged his own piece forward into Grillby’s laughing maw. The flame knowingly wrapped his mouth around Gaster’s fingers and slid as much icing off the bones as he could.

Gaster couldn’t help but laugh as he rubbed the cake off his face. Grillby grinned as wide as he could muster cutting a far too proud golden grin across his face. ‘Oh hush,’ Gaster tried to be as stern as he could muster while still laughing. Grillby took that as an invite to kiss the lingering icing from his cheekbones. Stars, this was his husband, he moved just in time to lock his teeth against Grillby’s lips in a fleeting kiss.

“Alright let’s get some air,” Grillby smiled, taking Gaster’s hand and leading him away from the chaotic sounds of young ones jumping in line for cake as their parents demanded they behaved.

Sweet relief washed over him until Fuku came up, “Hey dad, can we have a dance?”

Grillby looked over to Gaster who waved him to go dance with his daughter. “Okay, but just one song then I need to step out for a minute.” Gaster watched Fuku pull him onto the dance floor with a smile until he found himself alone again.

Fatigue crashed against him hard as the wall of sound around him grew so much louder, the dim lighting in the bar danced against the shadows of those gathered, and his soul quivered in his chest. He leaned heavily against a table as far from everyone as he could get, which wasn’t far with how packed everything was. 

_ In, out, in, out _ , he focused on his breathing as his magic began to fizz in his bones. It was loud, too loud, far too crowded, and that sticky kind of warmth that left his bones feeling like they had a layer of grime over them. He scratched at his radius as if he could claw the feeling off. Fine. He was fine. This was his wedding night, he was not going to have a panic attack on his wedding night, he was not going to break down--

Someone approached him but he didn’t recognize who they were, they said something and he just smiled and nodded, which seemed to satisfy whoever it was because they left. He curled his hands tight, surprised to feel something cold and thin in his grip. When he looked down he saw a fizzing light yellow drink in a champagne flute. When did he get this? Wait, did they ask if he’d hold their drink?

As he watched the fizz in the drink he became aware of the weight of the glass, the subtle sensation of the carbonation rising, and how cold it felt against his sticky warm bones. There wasn’t much liquid in the flute, less than a bottle for sure but more than a shot, he swirled the liquid watching the bubbles hiss in protest. It was his wedding night, he should get to do a real toast, and what was one drink after decades of sobriety? One drink and he could loosen up and go back to having fun. That’s all it took, just a little sip and he’d feel better. A tiny bit of relief to the panic.

Just as he’d convinced himself something warm wrapped around the hand holding the glass. His eyelight had trouble focusing on the shifting orange figure in front of him, “Let’s go outside.” Came a quiet and far too welcomed voice.

The glass was set on the table and Grillby led him outside. Almost immediately the crisp autumn air wiped the grime from his bones and helped him take a cleansing breath. Grillby rubbed his cheek against Gaster’s cheekbone, “You alright?”

He nodded once, then twice, before he shook the lingering cobwebs in his mind free, ‘Sorry, I just got overwhelmed.’

“Do you want to plant our tree? Asgore dropped it off a while ago.” Grillby smiled and Gaster melted against his side, against his husband's side. He nodded in agreeance and the two walked around the lot of Grillby’s hand in hand trying to find a good place for the symbol of their union. They decided to plant it just a ways off from the entrance of the bar, closer to the hill but not up it, so that it could greet all of Grillby’s patrons as they entered and once it grew bigger they’d be able to see it out the living room window without any effort. Until then there was nothing wrong with huddling against the cold window with a glass of something warm.

‘So let me get this straight, I have to dig the hole but you get to plant it?’ Gaster smirked as he worked his fingers through the frigid earth.

“Pretty much,” Grillby sat beside Gaster and watched him work for a while, “I love you Bun.”

‘I love you too Starling,’ a pair of hand bullets signed as Gaster worked through the dirt. Unfortunately he was very quickly distracted by a warm touch along his chin. He turned to see Grillby studying him with some of the softest puffiest flames Gaster had ever seen him possess. Gaster reached up from the soil and took Grillby’s glasses off knowing full well the monster was about to knock them into the dirt.

“I love you husband,” Grillby smiled a near devilish grin before he began to pepper Gaster’s face with feathersoft kisses that sung of a warm passionate magic. Gaster bit his cheek the moment it was close enough to reach. As soon as he let go warm lips pressed against his teeth and immediately he felt the giddy happiness that turned Grillby’s orange flames a neon pink and danced a matching light across the yard. 

Gaster wrapped his hands around where Grillby’s ribs would be and pulled him closer, his own magic pressing his adoration for the monster in front of him through and turning the center of Grillby’s face a soft violet as he begged his soul to tell Grillby everything he would ever want to know. This was his husband, his love, his guiding star in the night sky, his starling, his best friend, and the one monster he could ever see himself bearing his soul to. He trusted Grillby with every last inch of himself, he pulled away just far enough to watch a tuft of smoke roll from his mouth and feel the lingering flame extinguish behind his teeth.

Grillby gave up on supporting the odd angle he was leaning at and laid atop Gaster like a content cat that could not be moved when they looked so comfortable. “I love you,” his voice was nearly a growl as the cold of Gaster’s magic worked itself away from his mouth. He nibbled playfully at Gaster’s jaw and he laughed. “There’s no one else I’d rather plant a tree with.”

Gaster opened his mouth subtly before he shut it. Even after he was gone this tree would still be there, still growing, and bearing every season that they loved each other across its branches. In the winter Grillby could see the barren branches and compare them to that of a large steer he wasn’t quite prepared to meet. In the spring when the world was filled with life and bright colored buds he could remember the first time Gaster’s magic truly mingled with Grillby’s own to color his flames. When the tree was full of bright green leaves maybe he’d imagine fireworks or the strangest vacation one could take. He looked over to the hole he’d been digging, and in the fall…

“What are you thinking Bun?” Grillby ran a finger across Gaster’s forehead.

‘That we can’t really plant a tree like this,’ he smirked. The idea that something of his would linger in the world just for Grillby whenever his time came felt good to but he didn’t want to bring that back up to Grillby now. 

“Fine, fine,” Grillby sighed kissing Gaster’s cheek one more time before rolling off of him. 

Gaster laughed, ‘What was that?’

For a moment Grillby laid on his back staring at the stars, “I just, feel good,” he stretched his arms up to the stars then let them fall to his sides. He felt more than good he truly felt like a real star as if his light could reach those so far away from him. Maybe that’s what all the stars were happy little flames burning in anticipation of a life spent with someone wonderful. 

‘I’m glad,’ Gaster covered his face to hide the way he wanted to laugh. He felt it too right? Something about two monsters as old as the dirt they laid on burying a sapling was just funny, wasn’t it? And honestly the more he thought about it the more the years seemed to ripple away from him like they were still two stupid kids planting a tree together uncertain of what a life together meant. Maybe they still didn't, maybe they were older, wiser, but just as naive. 

Even if that was the case it didn’t matter right now, not when his soul bubbled with so much happiness he worried for his hearthstone.

He rolled forward and grabbed the young tree with as cool of a grip as he could muster then planted it in the hole. With his foot he pressed the loose dirt over the bag around the roots and stepped away to take in their little twig.

His flecks fell to Gaster who leaned against him, they couldn’t ever have a child like Gaster wanted, and a tree certainly was not comparable, but they could watch it grow, help protect it from bad weather, prune the branches so it could grow to its full potential. Being able to nurture something and seeing how their love made it grow was enough for him, and he hoped Bun would agree.

“I have a gift for you,” Grillby smirked and Gaster glared.

‘You swore. No gifts.’

“It's small,” Grillby defended, “and I just saw it, thought of you, and I couldn’t resist.”

‘Okay, but I’m returning the favor as soon as I can,’ Gaster drew a line in the air.

“Deal,” Grillby kissed his teeth, “shut your sockets.” With a large eyelight roll he shut his good socket and the poor one as far as he could. With a bright grin Grillby pulled the gift out of his inventory and gently pressed the thin stem into Gaster’s nimble fingers, immediately that brilliant mind got to work trying to decipher what it was. “You can look.”

For a moment Gaster stared at the violet leaf with complete confusion before his eye light rounded and he traced the edges with his finger tip. “I think it looks like you,” Grillby smiled softly.

‘It looks nothing like me,’ Gaster scoffed, still smiling down to it with full moon eyelights. Grillby wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders and looked up to the stars. Their life together had started further back than Grillby’s still foggy memory could muster but today was the first day that he was a husband. The first day that he had a husband. Gaster leaned groggily against his shoulder and Grillby smiled softly as he realized just how loved and safe he felt. He fidgeted with his silver ring and smiled thanking whatever star had conspired to bless them with its happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to combine familiar wedding traditions with new ones and I hope it didn't end up too alienating. For the 'vows' I actually looked at ones from around the world but most of them said more or less the same thing though there were some very cool traditions from other cultures! It was more fun to research than I had anticipated.
> 
> Funny to think this whole thing started because of a red orange leaf and purple one got tangled up and found their way to me. It seemed fitting to end in a similar way as we began!


End file.
